Longueur d'avance
by Esmeyralda
Summary: Année 1971, début de la scolarité magique de Lilween Caulfield, une petite fille timide et très sensible, qui se trouvera avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Avec sa meilleure amie, elles chercheront à percer le secret qui semble lier sa famille à l'école Poudlard, tout ça sur un fond de guerre à venir et de plaisanteries mal dosées.


Salut!^^ Je tiens d'abord à dire un petit merci à ma bêta Nienna qui a bien voulu relire à ma place, parce que je suis une feignasse invétéré! Merci ma chantilly!

Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je compte aller sur cette fiction. Le mieux serait jusqu'à la fin, je sais bien mais si vous êtes un habitué du site, vous devriez savoir que ce genre de destin n'est pas des plus populaire. Donc je ferais seulement de mon mieux, comme un politique!

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira!

Chapitre 1 : _Rentrée_

C'était une journée magnifique pour se retrouver au Chemin de Traverse. Une semaine avant la rentrée de septembre, les rues étaient bondées d'étudiants en tout genre. La foule exhalait d'un sentiment propre à la reprise des cours. Ils tournaient en petits groupes dans tous les magasins pour récupérer les nouvelles fournitures et se faire plaisir. C'était le cas de ce duo qui se baladait main dans la main, un jeune homme et une petite fille. Le premier donnait l'impression d'avoir la vingtaine à peine tandis que l'autre était, à n'en pas douter par sa bouille de bébé, une première année. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs un teint blafard, des cernes et la peau sur les os. Cependant, jurant avec sa condition physique, elle sautillait dans tous les sens et tournait sa tête dans toutes les directions. Ses yeux vairon, brun et bleu, trait qu'elle partageait avec le plus âgé, pétillaient de curiosité.

Ils avançaient doucement, sans se presser, et discutaient calmement. Pendant qu'ils récupéraient les fournitures de la liste donnée par Poudlard, le garçon lui racontait quelques anecdotes sur ses différents passages avec un professeur volontaire ou ses amis d'école. À cette heure, ils avaient déjà réuni le chaudron et les livres.

« Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on te trouve une baguette, ma Wewe», décréta l'adulte avec un regard complice.

Au regard lumineux de sa parente, il sut qu'elle n'avait rien à redire à sa proposition. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'Ollivander. Mais, à quelques mètres de la porte, une autre famille leur coupa la route. Une petite fille les regardait d'un air surpris car elle avait failli bousculer le grand frère. Elle était suivie par ses parents, de toute évidence des sorciers de noble extraction .

« Oh ! », s'exclama la petite inconnue en faisant un pas en arrière. « Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu ! »

C'était une fillette petite et menue, possédant une masse de cheveux bruns ondulés tournoyant autour de sa tête ronde. Ses grands yeux verts se posèrent sur sa camarade de génération. Cette blondinette semblait bien plus timide que la poupée à la peau caramel.

« Enchantée », lui dit-elle poliment en lui tendant la main, « je m'appelle Maïa. Tu viens pour ta première baguette toi aussi ? »

Pour toute réponse, et avec toute l'hésitation du monde, la petite fille aux yeux bicolores lâcha la main de son frère pour saluer comme il se devait son interlocutrice. Pendant ce temps-là, les adultes en profitèrent pour se présenter avec tous les usages requis.

« Oui… », fit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard. « Moi c'est Lilween.

-Ce doit-être le destin qui nous a fait nous croiser aujourd'hui ! Tu as déjà fait de la magie auparavant ? »

Lilween remua la tête de droite à gauche, trouvant son interlocutrice plutôt amusante à écouter. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

« Moi j'en ai déjà fait en cachette à la maison avec la baguette de ma maman ! », rigola-t-elle simplement. « Tu diras rien, hein ? »

En signe d'affirmation, la timide mima une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres en souriant discrètement. Elles pouffèrent dans leur coin, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs de leurs tuteurs. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre aussi .

« Puisque vous semblez si bien vous entendre toutes les deux », déclara le père de famille, « vous devriez aller ensemble dans la boutique ! Les adultes resteront à discuter de choses ennuyeuses dehors.

-Tout à fait », accepta le tuteur de la timide. « Vas-y, je t'attends ici ! »

La première n'était pas rassurée par cette suite d'évènements. Si elle avait pu rester coller à son frère comme une moule à son rocher, elle l'aurait fait. Bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un ne revenait pas à lui faire confiance aveuglément trop rapidement non plus. Voyant la mine troublée de la fillette, la poupée inspira un grand coup et attrapa son bras pour la mener avec elle dans la boutique.

« Allez viens ! Je vais pas te manger, tu sais ?

-Je-je sais… »

La boutique était comme sa devanture, vieille et pleine de poussière. Il y avait des étagères à perte de vue, pleines de petites boîtes de toutes les couleurs. Cependant, aucun vendeur en vue.

« Mes parents disent que toute l'Angleterre ou presque vient acheter ses baguettes ici », murmura Maïa pensive. « Tu crois que il y en aurait assez pour tous les sorciers ici ?

-Je-je sais pas… il-il y a beaucoup… beaucoup de sorciers en Angleterre ?

-Oui assez quand même ! », répondit-elle en rigolant avant d'avoir une révélation. « Oh ! Tu viens d'une famille moldu ? »

Lilween hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. L'autre jubila.

« Quelle chance ! Dans ma famille, on est sorcier de génération en génération, j'ai jamais rencontré de vrai moldu. Toi, t'en côtoie tous les jours ! J'ai plein de questions à te poser ! Le destin, je te dis, le destin ! »

Un peu perdue face à tant d'enthousiasme pour si peu, Lilween ne sut pas vraiment comment prendre ces informations. Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée rocambolesque d'un vieux sorcier à la coiffe hirsute, sortit de l'obscurité de son arrière boutique. Il leur fit un sourire mystérieux avant de les saluer :

« Mesdemoiselles, quel plaisir de vous recevoir dans ma boutique ! Miss Killgrey et… miss Caulfield, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Vous êtes trop fort », fit la bouclée.

« J'ai une bonne mémoire des visages, et je me souviens bien de vos parents. Vous leur ressemblez beaucoup, surtout à votre mère. Et vous, miss Caulfield, il y a si peu de temps votre frère était à votre place et vous lui ressemblez tellement. »

La concernée cacha son visage rougi derrière l'un de ses nouveaux livres, faisant rire sa camarade. Le vendeur, lui, ne fit pas attention et décida de partir à la recherche de baguettes adéquates pour chacune d'entre elle. Ils revint avec deux petites boîtes qu'il disposa sur son bureau et tendit d'abord la première à Maïa.

« Bois de charme, 25,3 cm. Allez-y, testez ! »

La petite fille ne se fit pas prier et lança un coup sec en direction du bureau. Les feuilles s'envolèrent, ainsi que les plumes et des baguettes qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Elle grimaça et reposa sagement la baguette sur la table, à présent proprement dégagée. Ollivander répéta que c'était une erreur et tendit la seconde baguette à l'autre fillette.

« Bois de cornouiller, 26 cm. »

Mal à l'aise, Lilween répéta simplement le geste de sa nouvelle amie, en direction des étagères cette fois. Dans un bruit digne des dessin-animés de cette époque, la baguette fit valdinguer une dizaine de boîtes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Eh bien, c'est un mauvais premier tour ! Patientez un peu, je reviens dans quelques secondes.

-Il doit en avoir assez de toujours devoir faire le ménage après chaque client », plaisanta Maïa quand il fut loin.

Puis, elle alla fureter dans les étagères plus loin, continuant à parler de temps en temps malgré le silence de sa nouvelle amie. Cette dernière n'avait, d'ailleurs, plus l'air de l'écouter. Son regard était attiré par le tas de baguettes reposant sur le sol, tel un jeu de mikado. Une, en particulier, semblait tressauter, comme voulant s'extirper du rapprochement brutal d'avec ses semblables. Quand elle finit par rouler en bas , faisant au passage sursauter la fillette, celle-ci décida d'appeler à l'aide.

« Maïa… », miaula-t-elle presque à son intention.

L'appelée se retourna, interrogeant son visage angoissé. Elle suivit son regard et admira la baguette qui tentait de rouler en direction de ses pieds. Une action bien difficile, car la petite timide ne faisait que reculer pour s'éloigner.

« Attends ! Bouge plus ! »

La blondinette paralysa tous ses gestes, jusqu'à retenir sa respiration La baguette roula rapidement et alla taper contre la pointe des souliers de la petite fille. Elle rebondit plusieurs fois, roulant toujours dans la même direction pour s'accaparer l'attention de la blondinette. Maïa était, quant à elle, subjuguée par le phénomène. C'était comme Noël avant l'heure.

« T'attends quoi ? Prends-la !

-Mais-mais-mais c'est pas normal…

-Les baguettes choisissent leurs propriétaires, celle-ci est juste plus déterminée que les autres ! Vas-y, attrape la ! »

Les larmes au coin des yeux, aussi tendue qu'un arc, elle hésitait quand même à attraper le bout de bois mouvant. D'un geste tremblant, elle s'accroupit, le visage le plus éloigné possible de l'objet, et attrapa du bout des doigts la baguette. Cette dernière arrêta de s'agiter, comme si à présent elle se sentait parfaitement sereine dans le creux de la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ressentit une chaleur traverser son corps, réconfortante et accueillante.

Elle observa, de ses yeux humides, maintenant vidés de l'appréhension précédente, la structure de cette curieuse baguette. C'était un très beau bois, fait de veine brillante argenté. L'accessoire était de taille convenable et léger dans sa main.

« Il m'a été rarement donné la chance d'apercevoir ce fascinant phénomène. »

Les deux filles sursautèrent pour faire face au vendeur qui sortait une fois encore de l'ombre. Il posa les boîtes de baguettes en bazar sur son bureau avant de s'avancer vers les petites filles. D'un geste de la main, il demanda à voir l'objet de tant de questions. Lilween le lui remit sans hésitation, rougissant telle une guirlande de Noël.

« Tilleul argenté,un bois très à la mode au 19eme », récita-t-il comme s'il lisait à voix haute. « 23cm, plutôt souple, et… cheveux de Fée. »

Il observa la blondinette au teint cramoisi, curieux et en pleine réflexion.

« Intéressant, très intéressant... », fit-il en tendant une nouvelle fois la baguette à sa future propriétaire. « Je n'ai vu ce phénomène qu'à à deux reprises une fois avec un jeune sorcier à demi-vélane et une autre fois, il y a une vingtaine d'année, avec un loup-garou. »

Il croisa ses yeux bicolores, sans jamais s'en détourner. Il semblait d'un seul coup si passionné par son métier que les deux jeunes filles étaient pendues à ses lèvres. Il continua alors d'un ton sérieux, presque docte :

« Cela ne vous sera sans-doute pas inutile de savoir que le tilleul argenté, avant d'être un accessoire de mode chez les sorciers de la haute, se trouve souvent à choisir des sorciers aux capacités rares notamment ceux ayant le don de voyance ou de legilimancie. Mais encore… ce ne sont que des hypothèses, on ne peut vraiment prévoir la réaction d'une baguette, croyez-en mon expérience. »

Il redonna la baguette à la fillette et s'en retourna, faire essayer des baguettes à sa seconde cliente, qui ne trouvait plus aussi amusante qu'avant cette activité. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'aucune baguette qu'elle essayait n'était venu rouler à ses pieds, ou peut-être simplement qu'elle trépignait d'impatience de questionner sa nouvelle amie. Elle finit par repartir avec une baguette en bois de hêtre de 28cm avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon, qui lui convenait parfaitement.

C'est donc bras dessus, bras dessous que les enfants sortirent de la boutique pour rejoindre leurs tuteurs. Elles montrèrent leur nouvelle acquisition avec fierté pour l'une, appréhension pour l'autre, cependant aucune n'évoqua l'évènement marquant de cette sortie.

Peu après, le duo, ne se démêlant pas d'un doigt, se rendit à l'animalerie d'un commun accord. Les parents étaient plus qu'enchantés par cette paire qui avait l'air de s'entendre à merveille. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'elles rejoignent la même maison car, même si les relations entre plusieurs maisons n'étaient pas rares, elles étaient nettement moins fusionnelles.

Maïa, enjouée et émerveillée par chaque chose qui l'entourait, se tourna vers une grande chouette aux plumes cuivrées . elle surplombait ses compatriotes d'un air hautain et agitait ses plumes telle une crinière. Sa supériorité était réelle comme le prouvait son prix qui avait moins l'air de poser problème à ses parents qu'au frère de Lilween. Ce dernier qui grimaça et lança un regard désolé à sa sœur, au cas où elle aurait voulu le même. Maïa appela l'animal Silvanus de Junon. Un choix de patronyme incompréhensible pour les jeunes né-moldus qui les suivaient.

Néanmoins, Lilween était discrète et silencieuse, elle préférait les câlins aux griffes rêches des hiboux, c'est pour cela qu'elle opta plutôt pour un chaton aux poils hérissés et à l'air constamment étonné. Ses moustaches ressemblaient à des éclairs, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que l'animal venait de prendre la foudre. Sa couleur tournait autour du gris et du marron, dans un motif tortue lui donnant l'air du chat gouttière d'où il semblait venir. Elle l'appela Tortue Ninja*. C'était à n'y rien comprendre pour les vieux sangs-purs qui les suivaient.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, entre les discussions animés -discussions à sens unique la plupart du temps- des deux fillettes et de leurs parents respectifs. Ils se quittèrent dans la soirée, un peu déçu de devoir déjà se séparer, mais heureuses de se revoir bientôt à la gare.

« Je t'attendrais là-bas, si tu veux, vers 11h », dit Maïa, « comme ça on pourra s'asseoir ensemble dans le train ! »

L'autre acquiesça en souriant et elles se quittèrent pour de bon, jusqu'à ce que le jour de la rentrée résonne dans leurs maisons.

*Tortue Ninja: Alors oui, je sais que Tortue Ninja n'était pas encore sortie en 70, mais j'avais envie de l'appeler comme ça. Et puis c'est ma fiction, je fais ce que je veux, non mais.


End file.
